Sorry
by mentalsunflower
Summary: Johnny's sorry for what he's said. But Marissa is even moreso...this is set after episode 8, the game plan. So it won't make much sense unless you've see it. And the previews for the next episode. Heehee.


**A/N: **Kay. This is my FIRST OC fic ever. So please, don't be tooooo harsh. I actually got this idea from the previews for the next episode. What? You didn't see it? Oh, well. Then just pretend I thought of this myself. Heehee! This is for **rainbowishprincess**! Her stuff is SWEET. Go read!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it—but it owns _me. _Haha. Witty, no?

**Sorry**

Marissa knocked lightly at the door. There was no answer right away.

"Johnny? Are you there?"

Something shifted behind the screen door. She squinted and peeked in, trying to see.

"Yea," came a slow, almost laborious reply. "Come in."

Marissa turned the handle with a squeak. She stepped in nervously. Johnny's house had always made her feel a bit—strange. She was so used to the extravagance that was her home that coming into a modest house like this made her feel on edge.

"Hey 'Rissa," he slurred, grinning almost drunkenly.

Marissa smirked at him, shaking her head a bit as she carried in a plastic grocery bag with her. The nickname had caused a blush to form on her cheeks. "They've still got you taking the drugs?" she asked calmly, sliding out of her shoes.

Johnny nodded, smiling up at her. "I'm glad you're here," he said quietly. Marissa's smile faded away almost instantly. She busied herself by setting the bag down on the coffee table.

"I brought soda," she offered simply, trying hard to smile again. She made sure to avert her eyes from the sight that was Johnny. His head was still bandaged and his knee seemed to be at an almost unnatural angle. Marissa began to pull soda cans out of the bag.

"So how are you feeling, being back at home?"

"'Sokay," Johnny said, sitting up a little straighter. "A bit boring, actually. At least you saw some interesting things in the hospital."

Marissa only nodded. "Yea, I know," she replied quietly, folding the bag almost nervously in her lap. "Want some soda?"

Johnny shook his head, but Marissa went and opened a can for herself anyway.

"The hospital was easier."

Marissa looked up, startled. She almost spilled the soda over her skirt. "What?" she asked completely confused.

"The hospital was…easier for you to get to." He smiled, his eyes half-closed. "Now it takes you longer to come visit."

Marissa began to feel that inexplicable blush creep onto her cheeks again. She looked down, running her finger nervously around the top of the soda can. "Oh, it's no problem to come here, really."

"You sure?"

"Positive!" Marissa said happily, standing up abruptly. "I'll go put the rest of these in the fridge," she informed him. She grabbed them all, stuffed them back in the bag, and headed towards the kitchen. She stopped though, and took a few steps backward towards Johnny. "Anything else you need?" she asked softly.

Johnny shook his head. Marissa smiled and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"You know," Johnny mumbled suddenly. Marissa paused, listening. "It's a bit weird."

Marissa felt she was on the verge of hearing some emotional news from Johnny. "What's weird?" she asked calmly, stepping closer to him again.

"You know. Stuff."

Marissa chuckled. "Yea, stuff _is _a bit weird. But what do you mean, really?"

"I don't know. Feelings. Relationships. Love."

Marissa felt her chest tighten. This wasn't off to a good start.

"Oh? How so?" she asked pleasantly enough, although she felt her heart beginning to speed up.

"Because you…you always find yourself falling in love—with the wrong people."

Marissa's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked faintly.

"Yea. You know, are they evil? Do they…hate you? Or are they just…with someone else?"

Marissa didn't know what to say. She couldn't say _anything. _

"I don't wanna wreck a relationship. I really don't. But…But…" Johnny stopped. For a heart-stopping moment, Marissa thought Johnny had fallen asleep.

"But still…I think I'm in love with you, Marissa."

The words were slurred, almost incomprehensible. But she heard them well enough. In fact, the silence after was filled with his words ringing in Marissa's head. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. Everything was fuzzy. Everything was complicated.

Her grip weakened on the bag. It crashed to the ground, and soda cans were spraying orange fizz everywhere on the floor. But Marissa didn't notice. All she could hear were the words. Over…and over…and over…

"I-I-I've got to go," she told him clumsily, slipping over her own words. She ran to the door, grabbed her shoes, and opened the screen door.

"Marissa! Wait!" Johnny's feeble voice stopped Marissa in her tracks. Her hand gripped tightly onto the screen door handle, ready to fling it open at a moment's notice.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

She couldn't bear it anymore. Marissa slammed the door open and ran out.

As she ran further and further away from Johnny's she could hear the screen door banging gently against the outside wall.

She was sorry too.


End file.
